Et Alésia ?
by Saemi67
Summary: Voilà où ça mène, quand on parle trop une fois la mémoire retrouvée... Le pauvre France le comprend à ses dépends.
1. Partie 1

**Et voici un nouveau two-shots^^ ! A la base, je voulais faire un one-shot, mais bon =p . **

**Cela fait partie plus ou moins de mon Headcanon de France, sur sa partie celtique bien sûr^^ (comme d'hab, quoi XD ) et son passé. Cela répond en partie à quelques questions de mes autres fics sans trop les spoiler.**

**Alors là, il y a pas mal de références et citations cinématographiques, de série... la première/ le premier à les trouver toutes, je lui offre une request :) (si ça l'intéresse xDD). **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>- Bonjour France, est-ce que tu sais où…<p>

- AH **NON** ! TU VAS PAS T'Y METTRE TOI AUSSI ! JE NE SAIS, **POINT A LA LIGNE** !

Lituanie regarda son interlocuteur perplexe avant de bredouiller :

« Mais… Pologne m'avait demandé de le rejoindre ici, je me demandais juste… »

Le blond se prit le visage dans les mains, se traitant mentalement de tous les noms. Il présenta ses excuses aussitôt, expliquant le malentendu au brun qui, fort heureusement, les accepta en riant (un peu jaune, mais bon).

Conscient que les toilettes n'étaient pas le meilleur refuge, et qu'il avait besoin d'un bol d'air, le Français décida de sortir. Il fit de nombreux détour, voulant éviter de croiser qui que ce soit, ce qui n'était pas chose aisée vu le nombre de nations présentes dans le bâtiment. Finalement, il passa par la fenêtre d'une salle vide pour rejoindre l'extérieur et s'accroupit dans l'herbe.

Francis se massa alors les tempes, retenant un soupir et grommelant des malédictions mêlées de jurons. Il en avait marre ! 3 jours, **3 jours** que **toutes** les nations qu'ils croisaient et connaissaient le harcelait avec cette maudite question ! Il n'avait pas assez de doigts (orteils compris) pour compter le nombre de fois où elle lui avait été posée la veille, **rien que dans la matinée **! Même Allemagne s'était joint à cette mascarade, c'était dire qu'il était harcelé !

« Le prochain… je jure que le prochain qui ose me le redemander, je lui fous mon poing dans la gueule, je lui coupe les jambes, je lui ouvre le ventre, je fous le feu à sa baraque et je le regarde se traîner lamentablement sur ses moignons ! » murmura-t-il en émettant une masse imposante d'ondes négatives. « Tout ça à cause de quoi, en plus ? Ou plutôt, de **qui** ? Qui a eu la brillante idée de tous les liguer contre moi ? Ma tête à couper que c'est Amérique ! Celui-là, il est particulièrement intelligent et créatif quand il s'agit d'emmerder les autres ! »

Une ombre imposante passa au-dessus de lui, le tirant de ses réflexions, et il sursauta en levant les yeux. C'était un **dragon**. Un dragon de couleur bleu ciel, il passait presque inaperçu. La nation le regarda survoler la ville avant de s'élever vers les nuages, sans doute pour s'y installer. Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, cela le surprendrait sûrement encore longtemps ! Après tout, cela ne faisait que deux semaines que la mémoire lui était revenu, ainsi que son don : celui de voir les créatures fantastiques et de pouvoir pratiquer (de façon modérée, par contre) la magie.

Oui, sa mémoire lui était revenu, car jusqu'à récemment, il n'avait que très peu de souvenirs de son passé avec sa mère, Gaule Celtique, de son prénom humain **Nolwenn, **et soudain, le verrou emprisonnant ses souvenirs avait enfin éclaté.

Le contact avec la magie celtique des frères de son amant y était pour énormément.

Pendant des mois, il avait fait des rêves le ramenant plus de deux millénaires en arrière : de scènes qui lui semblaient à la fois nouvelles et familières, qu'il ressentait plus fortement des présences près de lui, sans les voir, et que d'étranges « phénomènes » avaient lieu de manière assez régulière. Sans parler des chants celtes et bretons qu'il s'était remis à chanter sans raisons, sans même s'en rendre compte.

Et surtout, un nom, un nom qu'il entendait sans cesse résonner au creux de ses oreilles dès qu'il fermait les yeux. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que ce nom n'était autre que le sien, celui que sa mère lui avait donné autrefois.

**Danael**.

Dès qu'il avait réalisé cela, le barrage avait cédé et il avait faillit s'évanouir à cause du flot de souvenirs et de magie contenus se déversant dans son esprit et son corps. Heureusement, Angleterre, Irlande, Ecosse et Pays de Galles avaient été là, ce jour, inquiétés par les vibrations violentes qu'il émettait (involontairement) depuis quelques temps. Malgré sa confusion et la douleur qu'il avait ressentit, tout s'était très bien passé. Ses « beaux-frères » et son compagnon avaient tout donné pour l'aider, et après, l'émerveillement et la joie l'avaient empli, avec une pointe de nostalgie. La suite avait été un véritable rêve, la chaleur de certains souvenirs, redécouvrir un univers oublié, revoir des êtres merveilleux, la sensation de bien-être procurée par la magie quand elle est exercée, le fait de se sentir enfin « complet »… et avoir Arthur au petit soin pour lui, sans oublier la façon dont il lui était tombé dans les bras lorsqu'il l'avait « charmé » (de manière tout à fait fortuite, bien entendu).

Francis frappa le sol de rage, tout s'était si bien passé, pourquoi avait-il fallu que ça dégénère ?

Cela avait dû arriver début de semaine, quand presque toute sa famille et ses amis avaient débarqué chez lui, pour prendre de ses nouvelles (étant donné que son amant leur avait « demandé » de ne pas lui rendre visite). Ils avaient tous été mis au courant de sa situation et s'étaient réjouis de le voir remis d'aplomb, mais...

C'était Italie qui avait eu le malheur de lui poser **la** question.

_**« Ve, tu sais maintenant où est Alésia, alors ? »**_

Il se demandait d'ailleurs pourquoi il lui avait demandé ça, quel intérêt ?... Ah, oui, il était l'un des deux descendants directs de leur père, l'Empire Romain, après tout…

Spontanément, ou trop rapidement sans doute, il avait répondu qu'il ne savait pas.

Et tous avaient cru qu'il mentait !

Ils avaient pensé que sa fierté l'empêchait de révéler où se trouvait l'emplacement de ce qu'ils considéraient comme sa première défaite.

Mais ce n'était même pas la sienne ! C'était celle de sa mère ! Sa dernière bataille, celle qui lui fut également fatale. Elle n'avait pas disparu dès que Vercingétorix avait rendu les armes, d'accord, mais ce fut peu après. L'Ancienne nation avait refusé de le serrer une dernière fois dans ses bras, il n'avait pu que la voir s'éloigner du village où elle l'avait laissé, espérant que Rome ne le retrouverait pas tout de suite. Elle ne s'était pas retournée une seule fois. Mais il savait, au fond de lui, que si elle ne l'avait pas fait, c'était pour ne pas éclater en sanglot et pour pouvoir garder la tête haute.

Toujours est-il que tous l'avaient pris pour un mauvais perdant, rancunier en prime, et depuis, il trinquait !

_« Allez, tu peux tout m'dire ! C'est où, Alésia ? »_

_« Alésia, c'est quelle ville actuellement, si c'en est une ? »_

_« Lutèce de nos jours, c'est Paris, alors Alésia, c'est… ? »_

_« Si tu veux pas me le dire, tu peux le montrer du doigt sur la carte, j'le répèterais pas ! »_

_**Et cetera…**_

Mais pourquoi, **pourquoi** leur avaient-ils raconté que les trois Gaulois qui s'étaient occupé de lui pendant une grande partie de son enfance auraient pu être les modèles d'Astérix, Obélix et Panoramix ? QUEL IDIOT ! C'était sans doute en pensant à l'un des albums de la BD qu'ils avaient dû penser qu'il ne parlait pas, par fierté !

Et aujourd'hui, c'était le deuxième jour d'une réunion mondiale.

Là, tout de suite, il était prêt à pleurer de rage et désespoir.

La nation celto-latine se leva et fit quelques pas, essayant de se changer les idées. Absorbé dans ses rêveries, il ne remarqua pas une nation s'approcher de lui. Aussi, se tendit-il en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule.

- Francis, que tu évites les autres, d'accord, mais moi ? Pourquoi ? » l'accusa Arthur, les sourcils froncés.

-…peut-être parce que je sais que tu vas me gonfler avec cette fichue bataille, datant de plus de 2 mille ans, dont je n'ai rien à faire ! » répliqua-t-il amèrement, se retenant d'être mordant.

- Oh, _please_, arrête de faire ta _Drama Queen_ ! Tu peux au moins me le dire à moi, où se trouve Alésia ! » répondit l'Anglais avec un ton qui se voulait enjoué.

- Mais bordel ! » explosa le blond aux yeux bleus. « Je ne fais PAS semblant de ne pas savoir, et j'n'suis pas aussi fier ! Je ne sais VRAIMENT pas où est Alésia ! Les seuls qui le savaient sont aujourd'hui morts, ils ne voulaient pas me le dire de toute façon, tout comme Maman Gaule… Et maintenant, pourriez-vous, _**PLEASE**_, cesser de me poser cette putain de question ? Vous êtes chiants à la fin ! »

Arthur sembla offusqué, mais ne rétorqua pas. Las, le Français tourna les talons et commença à partir.

- Francis ! _Wait ! Where are you going _? » l'appela son amant.

- J'en ai marre de cette histoire, alors je lève le camp! » répondit-il avec un signe de tête agacé.

- Mais enfin ! La réunion n'est pas finie ! » essaya de le raisonner la nation insulaire en le suivant.

- Pour ce que j'vais louper ! » balaya-t-il d'un revers de main avec une grimace.

- Tu ne vas quand même pas partir comme ça ! Réfléchis un peu, _frog_ ! Allemagne n'acceptera pas ça, et il sera capable de venir te chercher à l'hôtel, ou où que tu sois ! Nous sommes shez lui après tout ! » insista l'Anglais en le rattrapant.

Il sursauta lorsque son interlocuteur se retourna brutalement, l'air profondément énervé, déployant (volontairement cette fois-ci) son aura celtique de façon menaçante.

« Je ne resterai pas, Arty, point final. Quant à Ludwig, je compte sur toi pour faire en sorte qu'il ne se donne pas cette peine. Tu lui transmettras de ma part que s'il **ose** me poursuivre et me gonfler avec **Alésia**, je le coupe en deux, et j'me fais un pull de ses viscères. Et avec le reste de viande, je ferais un pot-au-feu, que je ferais **bouffer à ses clébards** ! »

Alors, une bourrasque de vent frappa le blond aux yeux verts, manquant de lui faire perdre l'équilibre et le décoiffant plus que d'habitude. Quand il se remit de sa surprise, son amant avait disparus de son champ de vision.

* * *

><p>Francis passa une grande partie de la journée à déambuler dans Berlin, entrant de temps en temps dans une boutique. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été dans cette ville, alors autant en profiter. Si seulement il n'y avait pas eu tout cette mascarade, il aurait pu faire cette balade avec son bien-aimé… Poussant un soupir, il se dirigea dans un parc et s'installa au pied d'un arbre. Une fois assis, il ressentit une présence à la fois familière et rassurante. Un sourire éclaira son visage dès qu'il leva les yeux dans les branchages.<p>

- Bonjour, Ahès ! » dit-il après s'être assuré que personne ne le regardait.

- Bonjour Dana ! » répondit doucement la dryade, elle réalisa deux cercles dans les airs autour de lui avant de se poser gracieusement à sa gauche. « Tu m'as l'air contrarié, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

- Oh, juste une troupe d'idiots qui me colle aux basques avec une question pénible, rien de grave ! » plaisanta-t-il.

La nation hésita avant de se confier, par réflexe, voulant éviter d'ennuyer les autres avec ses problèmes… mais Ahès était différente des autres créatures. Elle était **née** pour lui. Après quelques secondes de silence, il lui raconta tout. La dryade l'écouta attentivement, un sourire bienveillant sur les lèvres, ses grands yeux verts, un vert plus profond que celui qui lui recouvrait tout le corps et sa chevelure, ne le quittant pas un instant.

- … je crois que quelque part, ils ont raison sur un point. » avoua-t-il, un bon moment plus tard. « Quelque part, j'ai ma fierté, alors Alésia… je dois dire que je n'ai pas vraiment envie de savoir où c'est ! » un petit rire lui échappa quand l'une des tresses de feuilles de son amie passa sous son menton, le chatouillant.

- Mais c'est tout à fait normal, mon petit oiseau. » dit-elle en posant une main sur sa joue. « Nolween aussi, était très fière, tout comme ton père. Il serait étrange que tu n'ais pas pris ne serait-ce qu'un peu de leur fierté. Et puis, cela nous prouve que tu ne renies pas ce que tu as été, ce que tu es encore… Pardon, tout ce que je dis doit te sembler horriblement… »

- Pas du tout. Je te remercie, Ahès. Encore une fois, tu es venu à mon secours !

- Je ne suis là que parce que tu l'as souhaité. » lui rappela-t-elle avec un sourire heureux.

Ce fut le cœur plus léger que Francis regagna l'hôtel dans lequel il séjournait. Son estomac grogna bruyamment tandis qu'il franchissait les portes de l'entrée principale. Il regarda sa montre : 18h25. Evidemment, il n'avait rien mangé à midi, et il avait pris son petit déjeuner avant 7h ! Il se demanda vaguement s'il ferait mieux de manger au restaurant de l'hôtel ou de manger ailleurs, mais avant tout, il allait se rafraîchir et se changer. En chemin vers sa chambre, le fait qu'il avait séché la réunion mondiale lui revint à l'esprit, mais il chassa vite cette pensée. Il devait plutôt se soucier de certaines personnes, dont une en particulier : celle qu'il avait envoyé sur les roses quelques heures plus tôt. Il arriva dans le bon couloir et s'arrêta en voyant quelqu'un faire les cent pas devant la porte de sa chambre.

_Quand on parle du loup…_

Le Français ne dit rien, observant, curieux, son amant tourner en rond, sans doute enfoui dans ses réflexions. Il resta un moment à le regarder faire, mais décida d'intervenir en le voyant coller son oreille contre la porte.

- Ce n'est pas beau d'écouter aux portes ! » l'informa-t-il, le faisant violemment sursauter. « Puis-je savoir à quoi tu joues ? »

- Euh… s… how long have you been standing here ? » demanda Arthur, rougissant d'embarras.

- Sans doute plus de cinq minutes. » exagéra-t-il, pour l'embêter. « Je me demande, si j'avais été à l'intérieur, combien de temps tu aurais mis avant de te décider à frapper… » le blond à la coupe hirsute rougit de plus belle. « Tu es conscient qu'il y a beaucoup de personnes séjournant ici ? T'aurais eu l'air louche si quelqu'un d'autre que moi était passé.»

Tout en parlant, il sortit sa carte, la passa dans le verrou et ouvrit. Il entra dans la chambre, puis s'arrêta, constatant qu'Angleterre restait dans le couloir.

-…Tu comptes entrer ou rester planté là, comme un piquet ? » lui demanda-t-il en haussa un sourcil.

- …Je peux ? » demanda-t-il à son tour, presque timidement.

- Je ne te le proposerais pas, sinon. » lui fit-il remarquer après avoir poussé un petit soupir.

La nation aux yeux verts ne se fit pas prier, mais Francis sentait que son tendre rival n'était pas à l'aise. Encore heureux, remarque ! Après tout ce qui s'était passé et sa participation active dans le « complot Alésia », il avait intérêt à se tenir à carreau à ce sujet !

Fermant la porte, il remarqua un paquet posé sur le bureau. Son estomac se fit une nouvelle fois entendre quand il espéra que son contenu était comestible. En s'approchant, il vit que c'était le cas et souffla un « merci, mon dieu ! » sous le regard sceptique de son amant. Il saisit une des viennoiseries, mordant aussitôt dedans et lut le petit mot qui avait été posé à côté.

_« Nous avons ramené tes affaires et pris des notes pour toi, et comme tu m'avais donné le double de ta carte, nous nous sommes permis d'entrer pour les déposer avec les pâtisseries que nous avons acheté. (Ce n'est pas pour acheter ton pardon !)_

_Nous avons aussi fait en sorte que les autres te laisse tranquille avec cette histoire ridicule._

_Nous sortons avec Katyushka et Lily, ce soir, si tu veux te joindre à nous, nous en serions ravis. _

_Appelle-nous, s'il-te-plaît._

_Mathieu et Cannelle. »_

_« Oh, quels amours ! »_ pensa-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Le pays démocratique se retourna, reportant son attention sur son « invité », qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Prenant une autre viennoiserie, il s'assit sur le lit et l'invita à s'assoir également, ce qu'il fit de manière un peu saccadée.

Le silence s'alourdit. Les deux ne faisaient que se regarder, l'un dévorant une brioche, l'autre n'osant pas regarder directement son amant dans les yeux.

- Tu voulais me dire quelque chose, ou tu es venu pour me regarder ? Je me savais beau, mais à ce point ! » finit par dire le Français après avoir avalé la dernière bouchée.

- I… I'm sorry. » articula Arthur après un court silence, en guise de réponse.

- For what ? » rappliqua la nation aux yeux bleus, ce qui ratatina encore plus celle en face.

Il savait qu'Arthur n'aimait pas présenter des excuses, c'était presque toujours lui qui s'excusait le premier après une dispute, même quand ce n'était pas lui qui avait commencé. S'il agissait ainsi, habituellement, c'est parce qu'il trouvait ça ridicule de faire durer la tension plus longtemps, et il aimait trop son Anglais pour rester fâché pour des broutilles. Mais là, il était allé trop loin. Ce n'était pas grave en soi, bien sûr, mais comme dit le dicton : « _ne fais pas aux autres ce que tu n'aimerais pas qu'on te fasse. _». Arthur n'aurait jamais eu la patience que lui avait eu au cours de ces trois derniers jours si on l'avait harcelé de la sorte pour quelque chose d'aussi sensible (ça avait causé la mort de sa mère après tout), alors il n'y avait pas de raison pour qu'il fasse encore un **mea culpa** !

« Je suis désolé pour tout ce qui s'est passé, avec cette histoire d'Alésia. » commença le _tsundere_ après avoir pris une bonne inspiration. « J'ai pensé à tord que tu faisais le fier, et je t'ai enuyé avec les autres… Et quand bien même ça aurait été le cas, nous avons eu tord d'insister comme ça, parce que… moi-même, je n'aurais pas apprécier, alors je n'aurais pas dû. Excuse-moi, Francis. »

Arthur baissa les yeux, le teint rouge, attendant la réponse du Français comme un civil attendrait le jugement de la cour, suite à une accusation. Comme ce dernier ne disait rien, il releva la tête, espérant lire quelque chose sur son visage et se figea. Son interlocuteur écrivait un message avec son portable ! Il fut outré de cette attitude et la tentation de lui coller une paire de baffes l'effleura, mais il l'oublia vite quand les yeux océaniques se posèrent sur lui.

Francis venait d'entendre ce qu'il voulait, et il savait que son amant était sincère. Mais il était très rare que ce dernier lui demande pardon, et une folle envie de l'embêter à son tour l'avait pris. Il avait rapidement envoyé un message à Canada et Seychelles, sous son nez, pour les remercier et décliner leur invitation, ayant d'autres projets pour la soirée. Une fois cette tâche achevée, il reporta son regard sur Arthur. Celui-ci semblait contrarié, mais il voyait bien ses mains tembler légèrement.

« T'excuser ? Je ne sais pas… » l'autre se tendit en entendant cela. « Comme ça, je suis tenté de dire oui, mais si tout se pardonnait avec un simple « pardon », ce serait utopique. »

Francis marqua une pause, puis frémit en voyant que son amant paraissait au bord de la syncope. Il se leva aussitôt et saisit son menton pour mieux l'embrasser. L'Anglais émit un gémissement surpris avant de se détendre et de se remettre à respirer normalement.

- _Tha… that's cheating, frog !_ » dit-il quand le blond se détacha de lui.

- Enfin, Arthur, tu ne voyais pas que je te charriais ? » lui demanda-t-il en réponse.

- Pas ça ! » répliqua la nation monarchique. « Ton flux… » il ne continua pas sa phrase, ses joues s'étaient embrasées et son souffle était hératique.

-…là, je t'assure que je ne l'ai pas fait exprès ! » ria le Français, commençant à ressentir les même 'symptômes'. « Mais bon, tu veux te faire pardonner, que je sache, alors… »

* * *

><p>- Tu l'as reçu, toi aussi ? » demanda le blond aux yeux violets à sa sœur de cœur.<p>

- Oui, à mon avis, Arty l'a rejoint et ils préfèrent rester seuls, en amoureux ! » répondit la brune au teint mat avec un petit gloussement.

Canada ria doucement, se doutant qu'une certaine nation féminine avait influencé (ouvert les yeux sur certaines choses) Seychelles. Les deux jeunes nations furent rejoints par Ukraine et Lichtenstein. En bon gentil homme, le jeune homme tendit le bras à sa petite amie aux cheveux platine, tandis que sa sœur embrassait la sienne sur la joue avant de la prendre aussitôt par la main. Les deux couples se dirigèrent vers le centre ville, débattant amicalement sur les évènements passés et à venir.

* * *

><p><strong>Hé oui, je suis pour le CanadaUkraine et le Seychelles/Lichtenstein ^^ ! **

**La suite ne mettra pas trop de temps à venir, mais comme j'ai (enfin) trouvé un travail en extra... je ferais au mieux^^.**

**Reviews, please ?**


	2. Partie 2

Après que Francis soit sorti de sous la douche, il jeta un coup d'œil dans la chambre, ou plus précisément, sur le lit. Son râleur préféré dormait encore à point fermé, à en juger par sa respiration. Un petit sourire se alors forma sur ses lèvres. Il finit de se préparer aussi vite qu'il le put (ce qui veut dire en 20 minutes) en fredonnant _Greensleeves_, se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir et quitta la salle de bains, satisfait de son apparence.

Le Français commanda discrètement deux petits déjeuners au service d'étage et s'assit sur le lit. Doucement, il passa sa main dans les cheveux blonds, plus ébouriffés que jamais, de son ange Britannique. Celui-ci émit un petit gémissement et se tourna dans sa direction pour mieux lui enlacer la taille, cherchant sans doute la chaleur manquante. Un petit rire lui échappa et il s'allongea, essayant de froisser le moins possible ses vêtements, pour mieux serrer contre lui son amant.  
>Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, blotti l'un contre l'autre. La nation aux yeux bleus caressait avec tendresse le visage endormi de son éternel rival et amour, tandis que son autre main s'aventurait un peu plus bas, sur le corps nu, mais non moins tendrement. Arthur poussa un petit soupir de bien être et resserra son emprise sur lui, glissant l'une de ses jambes autour de sa taille. Ne résistant plus à la vue des lèvres encore roses, il se pencha un peu plus pour les capturer d'un baiser.<p>

Des petits cris de détresse le firent sortir de sa bulle de bonheur et réveillèrent la nation insulaire par la même occasion. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant une dizaine de petites fées se précipiter vers eux, pour mieux se cacher dans les draps du lit. L'Anglais grogna et demanda d'une voix encore ensommeillée ce qui se passait, et les petites créatures hurlèrent toutes, hystériques. Etant donné qu'elles parlaient toutes en même temps, il était dur de les suivre. Les seules indications que les deux amants comprirent et qu'elles étaient poursuivies, les suppliaient de les protéger et que leur assaillant était à la fenêtre. Poussant un soupir, un peu agacé aussi, Francis se leva et se dirigea vers la dite fenêtre pour y écarter le rideau d'un mouvement théâtral, s'attendant à voir un oiseau.

Cependant, ce fut une créature monstrueuse qui se trouvait derrière la barrière de verre. Elle ressemblait vaguement à un humain (dans sa morphologie générale), était nue, ses veines visibles sur tout son corps, son visage était lisse, sans nez visible, elle avait la bouche entrouverte et fixait Francis de ses grands yeux globuleux. Ces derniers se trouvaient au creux de la paume de ses mains, posées sur la vitre, dont le dos était fixé sur l'emplacement normal de l'organe oculaire d'un être vivant normalement constitué.

Les siens faillirent sortir de leurs orbites et sa mâchoire manqua de se décrocher à la vue de cette chose tout droit sortie d'un film d'horreur (ou de ce film espagnol, dont il avait oublié le nom à ce moment précis, avec un labyrinthe…). Il était totalement pétrifié, au point qu'il n'eut même pas la force de hurler de terreur, encore moins de refermer la teinture et de retourner sous sa couette.

« MOVE, FRANCIS ! »

La voix d'Arthur claqua comme un fouet, et il eut tout juste le temps de bouger sur la droite qu'une boule verte lumineuse fondit sur le monstre. Elle traversa le verre, frappa de plein fouet le monstre, qui perdit l'équilibre et tomba mollement sur le macadam. La boule lumineuse se déplia, ce qui révéla à Francis que c'était le petit lapin ailé qui suivait le blond aux yeux verts presque partout. Le petit animal brilla une nouvelle fois, de la même lumière qu'émettait son « maître » et bougea vivement ses ailes, envoyant des lames de vent sur son ennemi qui choisit de fuir dans les ténèbres.

- _Never come back !_ » hurla la petite créature, l'air déterminé.

- _Bloody fairy eater ! Ow, fuck !_» jura l'Anglais en se levant difficilement, son arrière train le faisant souffrir.

Francis, lui, était effondré au sol, toujours horrifié, se demandant ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Ce fut toujours sous le choc qu'il ouvrit à une jeune serveuse, et prit les deux plateaux, les mains un peu tremblantes, en la remerciant d'un sourire un peu crispé.

* * *

><p>- Ve~, Ludwig, tu crois que Francis sera encore fâché ? » demanda innocemment Feliciano à son amant.<p>

- …je l'ignore, mais une chose est sure : le nom d'Alésia est désormais proscrit. » déclara l'Allemand d'un ton sans appel.

- Oui, je comprends. » répondit le brun, but une gorgée de capuccino et ajouta les yeux pleins de larmes : « …et je ne veux pas qu'il fasse un pot-au-feu avec nos entrailles !Veeee, ça non ! »

La nation germanique fut parcourue d'un frisson.

* * *

><p>- Dis-moi, Francis, tu as déjà pensé à invoquer l'esprit de Gaule celtique ? » demanda soudainement Arthur en saisissant sa tasse d'Earl Grey. Francis le regarda franchement surpris.<p>

- Pas du tout ! » répondit-il de but en blanc, les yeux ronds. « En même temps, le spiritisme, invocations d'esprit, la nécromancie… ce n'est pas vraiment mon domaine ! »

Le Français prit une bouchée de croissant, réfléchissant à la question avant d'être pris d'un drôle de pressentiment et fronça alors les sourcils. Il regarda alors suspicieusement le blond en face de lui et lui demanda d'une voix grave :

- Pourquoi ?...

- Hé bien… » hésita la nation insulaire, tout à coup mal à l'aise. « Sans vouloir insister sur les évènements des derniers jours, peut-être qu'elle pourra répondre à notre question. » voyant son amant émettre une aura menaçante, il s'empressa d'ajouter : « Mais je dis ça pour toi, surtout ! Les autres te laisseront tranquilles si tu peux leur répondre ! Comme il faut au minimum personnes pour invoquer un esprit, ceux présents confirmeront que tu n'inventes pas ! »

- …c'est vrai, ce baratin ? » demanda la république aux yeux bleu, un coude appuyé sur son genou, pour mieux y déposer son menton. « Enfin, peu importe. Si tu veux te faire étriper, je t'en prie : fonce ! Quoique, pour cela, tu devras d'abord trouver 6 autres personnes (puisque je sens que je vais être de la partie) et que tu réussisses ton sort… » Arthur haussa un sourcil. « …donc je n'ai pas trop à m'inquiéter ! » conclut-il avec un grand sourire.

- Hé ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ! » s'énerva le Britannique, piqué au vif.

Francis se permit de rire en voyant le visage rouge de son Anglais déformé par la colère. Nullement inquiété par la proposition de ce dernier. Et pourtant…

* * *

><p><strong>2 heures plus tard…<strong>

« J'arrive pas à y croire ! » murmura Francis, le visage caché dans ses mains.

La table de la salle de conférence avait mystérieusement rétrécie, elle était à présent juste assez grande pour que 8 personnes s'installent, un mystérieux symbole (ressemblant à un pentacle) était dessiné dessus, chaque branche pointant vers le futur occupant. Les stores des fenêtres étaient fermés, plongeant la salle dans l'obscurité, seules quelques bougies, installées sur divers chandeliers sortis d'on ne sait où.

Alors qu'il se remettait à peine du choc causé par la transformation de la pièce, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, Angleterre invitant d'autres nations à entrer. Sous ses yeux hagards, il vit (le traître) l'Anglais installer respectivement Canada, Amérique, Romano, Espagne, Prusse et Suisse à la place qu'il leur avait attribué.

La nation ayant le lys pour symbole se sentit outrée et trahie. Mathieu écarquilla les yeux en voyant l'expression de son visage, lui fit de drôles de signes et il comprit que ce dernier avait sûrement cru qu'il était d'accord pour cette mascarade.

_« Arthur… je te jure que si nous nous en sortons tous indemnes, tu ne pourras plus t'assoir pendant au moins deux mois et abstinence jusqu'à nouvel ordre ! » _

La nation cible de ses foudres lui fit alors signe de le rejoindre, ce qu'il fit en tapant des pieds. Il était pris en sandwich entre son amant et Vash.

- Bon, à présent que vous être tous présent, nous allons pouvoir commencer. » annonça solennellement Angleterre. « Tout d'abord, joignez vos mains s'il-vous-plaît… oui Suisse ? » tous les regards se tournèrent vers la nation aux yeux sévères.

- Vous pouvez m'expliquer ce que je fais là ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix traînante, presque blasée.

- Parce qu'il faut le plus possible de nations proche de Gaule celtique ! Etant donné que c'est un esprit de nation ancienne, il faut jouer avec le lien de sang ou famille, or tu es le demi-frère de Francis (du côté germanique) et d'autres liens... Et puis tu étais d'accord, alors ne me déconcentre pas avec ça maintenant !

Vash grommela quelque chose et saisit la main de ses voisins : Francis et Antonio.

« Bon, à présent, fermez les yeux, ne dites plus rien et ne les rouvrez pas avant que je vous le dise ! »

Tous lui obéirent après avoir chuchoté avec leurs voisins, ce qui agaça profondément le meneur. Il commença à prononcer la formule quand il sentit son voisin de gauche, Francis, se tendre brutalement. Il resserra sa main autour de la sienne, espérant le détendre. Un vent souffla dans la pièce, surprenant les six autres nations, qui se firent violence pour ne pas ouvrir les yeux. Arthur ne se laissa pas impressionner et continua de dire la formule, se concentrant du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il n'avait plus droit à l'erreur ! Sinon il risquait de blesser les nations à ses côtés. Lorsqu'il eu finit, il sentit qu'une présence approchait, attirée par les flux magiques qu'ils émettaient tous (involontairement pour la plupart).

Francis n'arrivait pas à se détendre, il se sentait bizarre. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais ses mains tremblaient, pas de peur, c'était indéfinissable. Pour se calmer, il serra les mains de son amant, et c'est alors qu'il réalisa que celle de son demi-frère tremblait autant que les siennes. Il fut tenter de le regarder, mais voulant éviter les ennuis en transgressant les consignes données, il se contenta de lui caresser doucement le dos de sa main avec son pouce.

Un grand bruit résonna et un flash de lumière les firent tous firent sursauter et leurs yeux s'ouvrir sans qu'ils puissent s'en empêcher.

Une lueur bleue, entourée d'une fumée blanchâtre qui commençait à prendre des formes vaguement humaine, fut leur première vision. Puis, la lueur se révéla être deux yeux, et la « fumée » avait désormais la forme d'une jeune femme. Elle ne faisait pas plus de trente ans, ses vêtements étaient des habits de guerriers gaulois (avec une touche plus féminine) tels que Francis se le rappelait, ses cheveux étaient noués en une queue de cheval, bien que quelques mèches rebelles encadraient son visage avec une frange effilée. Son visage n'était cependant pas très visible, seuls ses yeux bleus luisaient. Le fantôme regarda autour de lui, puis son attention se focalisa sur France et Suisse.

Dès que le regard se posa sur lui, Francis sentit ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. C'était elle. C'était bien elle.

Gaule celtique.

Doucement, l'esprit flotta vers les deux blonds et les enlaça. Ce fut une sensation étrange pour les deux nations, mais elle n'en restait pas moins agréable.

« Danael, Vash… Mes enfants ! »

Cela n'avait été qu'un murmure, ils étaient sans doute les seuls à l'avoir entendu.

Le Français sentit ses larmes couler, il ne cherchait pas à les retenir de toute façon. Son cadet, en revanche, lutta quelques secondes, se mordant la lèvre inférieure, mais finit par craquer à son tour.

« Si vous aviez à quel point je m'en veux de vous avoir laissé ainsi. » murmura l'esprit. « Surtout toi, Danael… tu as dû te sentir si seul… ! Pardonne-moi ! »

L'interpelé secoua la tête.

_« Non, c'est moi qui t'ai oublié, maman ! »_ pensa-t-il en reposant son front contre l'épaule de sa mère.

Elle avait dû lire dans ses pensées car elle lui caressa doucement le visage et lui offrit un doux sourire.

« Tu n'as jamais vraiment oublié. » le rassura-t-elle, puis elle sourit à son deuxième enfant. « Embrasse Lily pour moi, mon chéri. » dit-elle en lui caressant les cheveux.

Emu, Vash ne put qu'hocher la tête, refusant de laisser un sanglot lui échapper.

Un ultime sourire, serein et heureux, se dessina sur le visage de Gaule qui commença à disparaître sous les yeux attristés de ses deux fils.

- Hé, mais attends ! » s'exclama quelqu'un, brisant le charme de cet instant. « On n'a pas eu le temps de te demander ce un truc ! »

- Oui ! C'est où Alésia ?

Les enfants de Gaule se pétrifièrent d'horreur, tous les regards se dirigèrent vers les deux troubles fête (Amérique et Romano) tandis que l'esprit écarquillait ses yeux brillants.

« …Alésia… ? » articula-t-elle lentement, donnant des sueurs froides aux deux frères. « …Alésia ?... »

Pris d'un affreux pressentiment, Vash se planqua sous la table, vite imité par son frère latin, qui entraîna avec lui son rival-amant.

« ALÉSIA ? »

Un éclair traversa la pièce, suivit d'une bourrasque d'une violence inouïe. Francis serra de toutes ses forces Arthur contre lui quand un violent bruit de craquement se fit entendre. Une fois sortis de leur cachette, ils constatèrent qu'Alfred et Lovino étaient encastrés dans un mur, les autres étaient juste décoiffés (et traumatisés).

« JE NE CONNAIS PAS ALÉSIA ! QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS LUI VOULEZ, HEIN ? JE NE SAIS PAS QUI C'EST, ENCORE MOINS OÙ ! NON MAIS ! » s'égosilla Gaule, ivre de rage.

Elle émit un dernier « humpf ! » indigné et disparu en grommelant des injures celtiques sous les yeux ahuris/horrifiés des spectateurs.

Un silence s'installa quelques instants, puis il fut brisé par Gilbert et Antonio, l'un pris d'une crise de fou rire, l'autre hurlant de manière dramatique en voyant son amant dans le mur, tandis que Mathieu marmonnait :

« Certaines choses doivent rester un mystère… »

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà pour cette histoire :) ! J'espère que vous avez aimé^^.<strong>


End file.
